Restless
by sunnygirl91
Summary: Based on the movie. Katie Johnson, Bo's crush, and Luke decide that the truth ins't always right. Please read! Will be taken off at the end of the month if no reviews are in!


Restless

Pg for mild language.

Based on the movie. Remember Katie Johnson? Bo's old crush? Well, here's the story of how her and Luke decided the truth wasn't always right.

I do not own nor take part in any of the Dukes of Hazzard. Totally Warner Brothers.

Song- Fiction

Lyrics from Allison Krauss. "Restless"

She chased him around the river bend. He could smell the traces of wildflower she left behind. It was midnight. A cool autumn breeze blew by ruffling his dark curls. Footprint impressions were visible in the Georgia mud. How perfect something so betraying felt. Katie Johnson snuck from behind and looped herself around Luke's waist.

"So, Bo is ok with us? This isn't going to turn into some personal attack?"

"Look, you just worry about your daddy. Bo's fine. He's a big boy. Zips his own pants and everything." He swiped away her honey blonde hair. "Right now, nobody seems to matter but you Kate." They slowly kissed. Her passion smothered the southern boy. Suddenly she pulled away.

"Luke we can't. Not here. It's too open."

"Well...there's not too many choices darlin'. Wait...the barn! Uncle Jesse won't notice, he's probably in bed. It's perfect."

She grinned and playfully punched him. The two scrambled into the General Lee and took off down the dusty roads, not a soul in sight.

_Honey I know you've been alone some_

_Why don't you phone some cause I love you_

_And honey I know I've been away some_

_I've had to pay some and you have too_

_But the one thing I know that when I, I turn out the light_

_Visions of you dear dance in the night_

_I've been put down, pushed around, apprehended and led downtown_

_And I can't help it if I'm out of sight _

_Cause I'm restless tonight..._

Upon entering the farm, Katie sighed with guilt. Although Luke reassured her, she knew deep down that somewhere in that little white farm house was a blonde haired shy country boy who thought she hung the moon. Bo Duke was the only person who really seemed to give a damn whether she went to Atlanta or stayed home.

"Hey sugar, what's wrong?" Luke offered a hand. She swiped the gesture away and climbed out herself and headed to the barn loft. Misreading her signs, Luke ran behind.

"Let's play hide and seek. You get naked and I'll try to find you in the dark." He laughed until a shine of tears ran down Katie's face.

"I can't go in there with you, not now, not ever. Cause as much as I hate to admit it. For all his faults and flaws, Bo loves me for who I am, not just because the skimpy clothes. And a true relationship may never work out, but it's just not right to break his little heart." The moon glistened in her hazel eyes bringing a smile to Luke's face.

"All right, tell ya what? This is one of those let's say we did and don't cases. Sound good?"

"Thank you sweetie." Katie stretched to reach his lips for a grateful kiss. But as they touched an alarm went off inside. There was too much emotion, stress, need. Her legs entwined with his hips. As their bodies met the barn wall, she whispered out to Luke.

"Hey, one for the book. Let's do and say we didn't."

"I like the way you think honey." The couple disappeared inside the wooden doors.

_I just can't stand being alone_

_Gonna have to change that someday_

_Get a restless feeling in my bones and I know_

_That at times it just won't go away_

_So if it's all the same honey I can't take the blame baby_

_I can't play your game honey what's true is true_

_And if in the end the temptation wears you thin honey_

_I'll, I'll just pretend that I'll leave it up to you_

_But the one thing I know that when I, I turn out the light_

_Visions of you dear dance in the night_

_I've been put down, pushed around, apprehended and led downtown_

_Can't help it if I'm full of fire_

As dawn was about to break, Katie rolled over. Draped in a blanket of hay, Luke laid restfully beside. Dressing, she decided that maybe Atlanta for school wasn't so bad. She'd have time to think about life, where she wanted to go. There was no way in hell she'd be a carbon copy of the Hazzard women. Born to breed, cook, love, and clean. Turning over a possum grin appeared on her new lover's face.

"Well, someone over slept." Luke looked shamefully into her eyes.

"You know Bo had no clue about us?" he admitted.

"Yes, and you know that now I'm gonna sleep with him?"

"Yes." They stared away for a moment before Katie was pulled to the floor. Luke grew serious around the eyes.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but what if we have something?"

"Oh Luke, get over it! Sex was great, but damn..."

"No, I'm serious. What if our destiny is to become one of those old married couples who argue over dinner and kiss at weddings?" She smiled thoughtfully and pulled him into her arms.

"Honey, how old are we? 22, 23, maybe 24? You're a jumper. Every girl in Hazzard knows your birth mark. Now please, let me go and say goodbye. I made up my mind. That scholarship is what God put for me. All that's left is..."

"No," he interrupted, "there's no ending. Just a see ya later. Got that?" She nodded.

"Good, now go screw my cousin before I realize this isn't a bad dream." Katie laughed and ran outside, fixing her makeup and hair.

Bo sat in the General Lee, eyeing the master cutting of Cooter's work.

"Your so beautiful. Never been another car quite like you."

"Well, and for a second there I thought it was all about me." Hitting his head in shock, Bo quickly recovered seeing Katie approaching.

"H-hey Hatie... Katie! Uh, what's going down? Up! No, no, Down. Maybe up?" She giggled.

"Relax darlin, I got a proposition for ya. How's about taking a break from cars and jacking my engine up?"

"Do, do you mean the nasty? With you? Oh man, only in fantasies. Not that that means I wouldn't want to just...oh God, im messing up. Can we take it from the top?" Katie purred as she leaned into the blonde's chest

"Sweetie, chill out. If were gonna race you gotta keep your cool. Right?" Sweat dripped down Bo's nose.

"Fire up the General, we're heading to Hazzard Lake." She crawled inside, silently the blonde haired boy prayed and stumbled into the driver's seat. From the barn loft a very depressed Luke watched the scene.

"Oh Bo, the things I do for you cuz, you'll never know. So long Katie. Break his heart softly. I hate to see a grown man cry."

And with that he pulled on his one last pair of good Levis and prepared for chores and running moonshine.

_But the one thing I know that when I, I turn out the light_

_Visions of you dear dance in the night_

_I've been put down, pushed around, apprehended and led down town_

_And I can't help it if I'm out of sight _

_Cause I'm restless tonight..._

Well, that's all! Reviews welcome as always. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
